


Some bad advice with my boyfriend

by heyelisa



Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Singer Mew Suppasit, Video questions, YouTuber Gulf Kanawut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut makes another video with his boyfriend, where they try to give advice for some messages sent by fans, but Mew always sees an opportunity to flirt and they are very bad at helping people with words.Funny and sweet.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Youtuber Gulf Kanawut - The Serie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799572
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Some bad advice with my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet story, you know.
> 
> I wanted to ask a question: do you prefer a next chapter about a video of the Gulf reacting to Mew's MV or Mew taking revenge and making a prank with Gulf?
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Gulf set the camera on the table while Mew Suppasit was in focus, the singer stretched out in his chair, as if he had been waiting for a while. On the table in front of him had two drinks, a soda and cold water, Gulf finished setting up the camera and took a step back, ready to sit in his chair when Mew reached for a drink, shaking the table and almost dropping the camera.

"Oooh!" Both of the boys spoke at the same time and then faced each other.

And that's how another video started.

The introduction flashing in vibrant colors and named Gulf came next, before he announced the content.

"Hello people." Gulf said and Mew smiled towards the camera "Today I bring again the person you ask for a lot, my boyfriend, Mew Suppasit." He turned his hands and pointed at Mew "Tadam!"

"Hello." Mew said, a little embarrassed, he still wasn't totally relaxed about appearing on Gulf videos and especially on one he needed to talk about a lot, as he knew this would be.

"Okay, today I decided to call Mew to give you advice, he is an older person and ..."

"Why are you saying this?" Mew regretted hiding his face.

"Let me finish." Gulf smiled "As I was saying, he is an older person and before we started dating, we were friends and he always gave me good advice, he was already experienced in various subjects ..." Mew lamented again with a small murmur and Gulf continued, "He's very smart and always knows what to say, so I think he's perfect for being in this video." He turned to face his boyfriend "That's what I wanted to say, that you know what to say."

"Oh." Mew agreed, still embarrassed "I hope I don't disappoint you." He laughed and Gulf picked up his own phone, ready to start.

"You never do." Gulf said naturally and then stared at the camera "Ah! Before I forget, Friday is going to release the new single from P'Mew, he worked hard on this MV, so I hope you can watch ..." He turns to Mew "Is the song also going to be released or just the video?"

"Both." Mew responded quickly.

"So it's for you to hear the music too! Say something about the music, love." Gulf asked and Mew thought about it.

"It's… wild." He laughed.

"Wild? I don't like it anymore." Gulf joked and smiled "Just kidding, I've heard the song and the lyrics are really… amazing! Just like everything P'Mew does." Gulf said and looked at his boyfriend, who smiled, shy "I can guarantee you will like it, so Friday on Mew's official youtube channel or go to his social media that have the link." He shake his phone "Shall we start?"

The question appeared on the screen while Gulf read.

"Hi, Kana, I am a huge fan, I would like to create a channel like you and comment on games which is what I like to do the most, but I am very introverted, do you have any advice for me to overcome this shyness and follow my dream? Thank you, I love you. " Gulf finished reading and Mew looked at him "Okay, any advice for her, Phi?"

"First of all, only I can call him Kana." Mew smiled and Gulf blushed "I'm kidding." He looked at Gulf "I think you can give better advice, I was never too shy, I think for the drama classes I did when I was younger ..."

Gulf interrupted him.

"Yes, Mew did ... Sorry, I interrupted, continue Phi." Gulf asked and Mew denied, signaling that he could continue in place "Mew took theater class when he was younger, people wanted him to be an actor, but he always wanted and dreamed of being a singer, so the idea of acting didn't really turn one thing." He arranged himself in the chair "Well, I was always a little more introverted, so what helped me besides people encouraging me, was that I was doing what I like, you can start with the content you like, games right?" He took out his cell phone to check this information "Okay, and then you will have confidence in what you do, with the time and support of good people, you will even forget that one day you were shy ... Just think that you're talking to yourself, with just the camera it doesn't look so scary. "He stared at Mew" I support you, go there and make your dream come true. " He smiled.

"That's right, fighting!" Mew said louder, waving his hand in a positive sign.

"Okay, next." Gulf read it first mentally and laughed "Okay, loving advice."

"How many messages are there?" Mew asked, fixing his hair on the camera and Gulf stared at him, Mew was doing that seductive and very beautiful look, very, very handsome "What?" He turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Don't be seducing my fans." Gulf said smiling and Mew laughed out loud, leaning over and hugging him "He does this all the time guys, he doesn't even notice."

"I do nothing, I am innocent." Mew says, with his head lying on Gulf's shoulder and his eyes closed.

"They don't believe you, Phi." Gulf says and smiles "Neither do I." He looks back at his cell phone to read the question "Okay let's go, Hello Gulf and Mew, I'm going to ask for loving advice, okay?" Gulf was reading and Mew walked away to fix his posture in the video "There's this guy, I like him for so long, I happened to declare myself to him last week, I said in every word that I like him and he told me that doesn't feel the same, what should I do? Because I really like him, but he doesn't. " Gulf finished reading and looked at Mew.

"Run." Mew replied and laughed.

"P'Meeew." Gulf lamented "It's to answer seriously."

"I answered seriously," Mew stated and Gulf frowned "Look, if you've done your part and said what you feel, but he doesn't feel the same, you can just run away, because otherwise you will both get hurt one hour, it happens that we cannot rule on the other person's feeling, I know it can be difficult at first but the best thing to do is try to overcome that feeling, one day you will find someone who will respond to your feelings and you will not even remember of this unrequited love. " Mew smiled and Gulf nodded in agreement "When you make your feelings clear and the person doesn't feel the same, unfortunately there isn't much to do, love only works if it comes from both sides."

"Truth." Gulf left his phone resting on his thigh to deposit all his attention when talking to the camera "When I started having feelings for Mew, my biggest fear was that he wouldn't feel the same, whoever watched my video about how I accepted my sexuality and come out, you know how everything was still very young, he was a good friend and I was very afraid to push him away by confessing my feelings and he didn't feel the same ... "Gulf spoke and Mew stared at him paying attention" And when I spoke I had to he is extremely happy to feel the same, I mean, it is important to be sincere with his feelings, because if I hadn’t said anything first, he would not have said that he liked me ... "

"I felt it first, but the fear wouldn't let me speak." Mew confessed, "Gulf was very brave in opening his heart to me, just like the person who asked the question, it takes a lot of courage to expose your feelings without knowing what the other person is going to say."

"Unfortunately he was not the guy for you, dear fan, but I'm sure you will find the right guy." Gulf said smiling gently "The important thing is that you did your part."

"Find someone just like I found you, Tua-eng." Mew said in a low voice and Gulf blushed again.

"Please stop, you're going to make me red in the video." Gulf stared at his phone so he couldn't see the smile on Mew's face.

"It's okay, I like that." Mew said, without any shame.

"Embarrassing." Gulf whispered and selected the next message "Dear Gulf, how do I tell my mom that I'm going to leave the house without hurting her?" He read it quickly and Mew laughed out loud "This is funny because I think the answer is that it is impossible to do this without hurting them, mothers miss their children."

"When Gulf said he was going to live with me, his mother was so upset, she didn't want to talk to me for a week because she said I was stealing her son, then she was upset with Gulf." Mew said between chuckles and Gulf agreed with a pout, "But when we chose the apartment she was the first to visit, the Gulf promised to call her every day and visit her whenever possible, so in the end everything ended well."

"Yeah, you're going to have to hurt her a little to be able to be independent, but then she'll deal with it and everything will be fine." Gulf stated and looked at his cell phone once that question was answered.

"Was that good advice? I mean, we suck at that." Mew said leaning over to get closer to Gulf, resting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh "We literally say that she will hurt her mother's feelings, this is not advice."

"Well, it's the truth." Gulf also said looking at the phone "She wants to know how not to hurt her and there's no way, it is better to act like a band-aid, you know, just say and guarantee that even with this change, some things will still be the same and her mom can call her every day. " He said slowly and then looked at the camera "Okay, that's the advice, tell her but also say that she can still call you every day."

"I visit my parents pretty much every weekend." Mew admitted "They don't even miss me that much." He chuckled and Gulf smiled "My sister loved that she can have my room."

"Mew's sister thanks me every day for taking him out of the house." Gulf said and Mew laughed, rubbing his forehead on Gulf's shoulder "One more loving advice, come on."

"Are we good at loving advice because we are in love?" Mew asked and Gulf tried to hide his face with his cell phone "What? Don't be ashamed." He laughed.

"I'm starting to regret inviting you, I'm going to spend the entire video blushing." Gulf said and Mew smiled "And you with that stupid smile, I know your game."

"Could we shoot a video playing games? I like that." Mew asked excitedly.

"We already have a video playing." Gulf said and then looked at the camera "And I don't like to play with him because he cheats."

"Tua-eng!" Mew laughed "I don't cheat."

"Yes Yes." Gulf said louder, starting to laugh, pointing at her boyfriend and Mew tried to hold his hand, with a smile on his face "You are the biggest cheater I know, you are extremely competitive, Phi, even in rock, paper and scissors . "

"I'm not!" Mew denied and pulled Gulf closer "Come on, rock, paper and scissors."

Gulf stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds. Mew was competitive, extremely competitive, he hated losing, and Gulf had already learned that about his boyfriend's personality. He knew that the video would probably be too long, that they were probably running away from the topic of advice and knew that they were not very good at it, but it was a fun and relaxed video, he can tease the boyfriend a little.

"OK." Gulf replied and turned to face Mew.

"I will put stone." Mew announced.

Gulf thought for a second.

"I'm going to load paper," Gulf said, smiling.

Mew looked at him still smiling, but with a thoughtful look, he looked at the camera and then nodded. At the time Gulf put paper as he said, and Mew scissors. Lying.

"See!" Gulf practically shouted, pointing accusingly at Mew "You are a cheater!" He turned to the camera while Mew laughed out loud "Did you see? He doesn't know how to lose, a liar."

"Stop, I was kidding." Mew said, still laughing and leaned over to leave a small kiss on Gulf's cheek, which turned to him in surprise and his ear soon turned red with embarrassment "It was fun, love."

Gulf just nodded, turning forward and taking out his cell phone. Mew liked to provoke him, but it was almost natural, Mew was affectionate, he liked to touch, kiss, hug, say beautiful things and affectionate nicknames. Gulf was a little less when he knew what people were seeing, but particularly they were pretty much the same.

Very, very sweet.

"Okay, the question ..." Gulf remembered.

"This video is going to be really long." Mew said and Gulf agreed.

"I will choose only three more." Gulf said and started to read the question "Hello Mewgulf ..." He smiled.

"Cute." Mew said.

"I am in a relationship with a guy, we have been together for a while and he keeps declaring himself, saying that he loves me very much, at first I felt the same, but now not anymore, sometimes I say that I love him so I don't hurt him , but I don't know what to do since the feeling is not true. " He finished reading and looked at the camera "Okay, I didn't expect this."

"I can speak?" Mew asked and Gulf agreed "Well, that's not cool, I'm going to repeat what I said on the other loving advice, but it makes sense here too." He looked at Gulf who just shook his head in agreement "You two are going to be hurt!" He said quickly "You need to be honest, the truth is better than false love, you are hurting yourself now living this relationship that you don't want anymore and he will be hurt even more if you keep lying, that's not cool, he will fall in love more and it's not being true, I know you probably don't want to hurt him, but you need to be honest, that you better pretend to love him. "

"I agree with Phi. See, you are good at this." Gulf said, looking quickly at his boyfriend, and then turning his attention to the camera, while Mew put his hand on the youtuber's thigh "well, you won't feel good lying to him and neither will he feel good when he finds out that love that he received was not sincere, whether or not I think you kind of notice when someone really likes you and when she is forcing herself to do it. "

"You really like me?" Mew asked, making Gulf roll his eyes.

"Ah, shut up." Gulf laughed "How long have we been serious? Thirty seconds? No one is going to take this video seriously." He grabbed Mew's hand instinctively, putting his fingers together and not worrying, and went to read the next question.

"Another loving question?" Mew asked.

"Phis, I wanted tips for flirting, I suck at it, on the internet I have an ease, but personally I can't think of anything to say or do to win over the person I'm interested in, help me." Gulf laughed "You are now going to have a special class with Mew Suppasit, he is good at that."

"Am I?" Mew laughed and thought a little "I don't know" he was embarrassed and pulled Gulf into a hug, hiding his face behind his boyfriend's body, leaving a kiss on Gulf's shoulder.

"What? You are great at this." Gulf smiled and patted Mew's knee "They're waiting, Phi."

"OK." Mew stepped back and did his best look, his lips were slightly open and his eyes looked like a perfect drawing, so he turned his face a little closer to the camera and Gulf pulled him out.

"What is this? She wants tips on how to flirt, what to say ... not how to look" Gulf said ruffling Mew's hair and sighing.

"I just know how to flirt like that, you don't have to say much." Mew said amused and Gulf looked at him "I'm kidding, come on." He still had a smile on his face "Do you see how jealous he is?"

"You wish." Gulf says.

"Okay, I think the best way to flirt is to be subtle, I believe the game before it gets to the point is what makes the conversation exciting ..." Mew says, thinking of ways to explain.

"So this is how you play?" Gulf smiled.

"You know, nobody knows my game better than you do." Mew says and smiles at Gulf, staring at him, gaining his boyfriend's attention.

The young youtuber loved it when Mew looked at him like that and teased him, he didn't lie when he said that Mew was great at this, he was almost natural, the way he spoke without concern and slowly, the words that played with the meanings, the smile, everything made Gulf fall in love.

"See? I gave an example." Mew said louder and Gulf blinked from lost thoughts "And don't forget the smile, always looking into his eyes ... anything you say has to be suggestive, but at the same time subtle."

"Provocation is the game." Gulf says and Mew agrees.

Gulf looked for one last question, he didn't want the video to be too long. Mew picked up Chopper who was trying to get attention, the little dog was wearing a dinosaur outfit and Mew placed him on his lap, petting him. Chopper simply lay on the singer's long thighs and was quiet.

"Dad, I want to be in the video." Mew said in a sweet voice and Gulf looked at him for a second, smiling.

"Little spoiled." Gulf said and Mew agreed.

"Chopper is the most spoiled dog I know, he has our full attention when he wants, my mom comes to visit him always, he gets snacks, toys and clothes all the time, and now the Gulf puts him to sleep in bed every night . " Mew said, still petting the puppy.

"Mew takes Chopper to the gym with him." Gulf said accusatory "And he has already warned that Chopper will accompany him every day of the tour."

"I can't stay away from my baby." Mew said hugging the little dog "And when you're away and need to work, I'm going to need something that reminds me of my home." He smiled at Gulf who looked back at the phone, ignoring his romantic and needy boyfriend.

"Last question, Hi P'Mew and Nong, I want some advice on sexuality, it happens that in the last six years I have lived two long relationships with men, but now I am in love with a girl who studies with me, in fact I think I am in love, I'm quite confused because all of this is new to me and at the same time I'm afraid to try something with her and need to deal with the afterwards, tell my family and friends, you know, what should I do? " Gulf looked at the camera and Mew looked at him.

Gulf remembered all the questions he had asked himself in the past.

"I'll show you the Gulf video." Mew said first and Gulf smiled.

"Yes, how can I say ..." Gulf thought "I understand your questions, you need to be very calm right now" He laughed "But you must not stop doing something you want to do, experiences and feelings need to be lived, allow yourself! " He said and Mew agreed.

"I think having regrets for not experiencing something out of fear is the worst thing, but before that you need to have courage, because yes, there is a whole afterwards, but if you have confidence in your actions, everything will be fine." Mew smiled "We can't give you a simple advice, like, come on and don't think too much, because we know that this is not how it works, but you can't hide and keep who you are and what you feel, love is very good, it deserves to be lived. "

"You said you've had two relationships, so you know what you're feeling, there's no mistaking that." Gulf smiled "In my video I talk about it, how I was having an internal battle, but it was just me trying to hide the truth ... it turns out that falling in love made me want to live it." He looked at Mew "And I don't have no regrets. "

Mew smiled proudly.

"The afterwards can be very confusing, but it doesn't mean that it will always be bad, I think that even in difficult days, I can still count on the love to comfort me and the tranquility of knowing that I don't need to lie to myself anymore, it's a great feeling. " Gulf says.

"When I first met the Gulf he talked about it and one of the pieces of advice I gave him at the time was, looking at his attitudes now and what you want from the future, what would you most regret not doing…" Mew looked at Gulf

"And I said to be happy." Gulf smiled "I would regret not being happy and to be happy I needed to be sincere, not be afraid and accept what I was feeling, or I would always seek or force things that would not really make me happy."

"Maybe you already have the answer." Mew said and squeezed more Chopper in a hug "Are you happy now, nong?" He asked Gulf and the youtuber confirmed it.

"The happier." Gulf said.

"Aww." Mew murmured and Gulf laughed.

"I think that was our best advice so far." Gulf said and moved closer to Mew.

"I apologize for the bad advice at the beginning." Mew said laughing and Gulf patted Chopper "I want to ask the nong for advice."

"Hm." Gulf moved away to face Mew.

"How do I convince my boyfriend to make dinner today? He's quite lazy." Mew smiled and Gulf mumbled, leaning his head on Mew's shoulder.

"I think you should let him get some rest if you want something after dinner." Gulf said and Mew laughed out loud.

"Let's order food then, perfect." Mew responded quickly.

"I'm talking about dessert, okay, guys?" Gulf smiled and Mew agreed.

"A chocolate dessert, my favorite." Mew smiled "Tua-eng does it like no one else."

Gulf laughed and pushed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's it guys, a video with bad advice and from what I've seen, a lot of people have love problems." Gulf said and Mew sat Chopper on his thigh, lifting a dog's paw and waving "But I hope that at least it was fun, until the next video and don't forget to watch the music video for Mew Suppasit's new song."

"Should I sing a piece to create curiosity?" Mew asked.

"Yes, let us see that." Gulf turned to look at Mew and the singer opened his mouth to start singing, but the video was cut by a black screen with just a blank sentence written: _No spoilers, Friday, Mew Suppasit channel, it will be wild._


End file.
